A Cinderella Story
by Diana-Is-The-Monkey-1223
Summary: Its the Cinderella tale but my version of the story. This a horrible summery but PLEASE do read it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for your idea, Carrie Moonstone. I like your idea and I will put it in this story. Thank you. Also a big thanks to GosieGokaiRed for being my beta Reader.**

**Carrie Moonstone idea was: A Cinderella tale.**

**I loved her idea, I used her idea but with a twist.**

**A Cinderella tale**

**Chapter 1**

**Preface**

Once upon a time there live a girl, father and a mother. The little girl's name was Mia. When she was 10 years old, her mother passed away, leading her father and daughter sad. One day her father wanted a woman in his life than Mia. So he married a mean woman named Dayuu with his daughter, Emily. One day, her father passed away when she was 13. So now she does their dirty work for them.

**Now the story begins when she is 16 years old.**

Mia's POV

I was in my room located in the attic. I always pray at this time for my parents. Then the bell rang. "MIA! come down here NOW!." My stepmother yelled. "Coming mother" I said running down the long flight of stairs. "Mia can you go to town and pickup my dry cleaning and mothers" She said in a rude way. "Sure" I said getting on my coat.

I walked all the way to town. I went to do all my chores. I went to the grocery store to buy bread, vegetables, fruit, juice and etc.

I was holding bags of groceries, that's when I accidentally bump into this handsome young like around my age type guy.

"I'm so sorry," I apologizes as I picked up my groceries. "That's ok, it was an accident," the guy said, helping me. We picked up all the groceries quickly.

"Hi my name is Mia, "I said. "Hi, I'm Jayden. Nice to meet you," He said, shaking my hand. "Are you going to the ball tomorrow night?" He asked.

"No, My stepmother and her daughter won't let me. I mean, I don't have a dress," I said. "Well, do you work for your stepmother and her daughter?" He asked. "Yes" I answer, "you?" "I worked for the Prince," He said.

"Want my number?" I asked blushing. "Sure" he said, grabbing a piece of paper and pen. I wrote my email and phone number down. "If I go to the ball, I hope I can dance with you" I said, blushing as red as a cherry. "Same here" He said.

That's when my phone rang. "I'll be right back,"I said, going around the corner, "what is it, Emily?" "Where are you?" She yelled. "I'm going to the bakery to pick up your favourite bread: Cinnamon honey butter toast" I said, hanging up.

"Who was it?" He asked. "My sister," I answered, "hey...have we met before?" I tried to remember, "I know you! We met when we were 5 at the palace. I am Ji's daughter!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I remember you. We used to play all the time till Dayuu kicked me out," He said.

"It's been long time since I saw you. You've grown into a fine young man," I said.

"You grown into a fine lady," He said. then asked, "where are you going now?"

"To the bakery. Want to come?" I asked.

"I was going to there anyway, but sure!" He said brightly.

We talked all the way to the bakery. The guy there asked us what kind of bread we wanted, and I said cinnamon honey butter toast. Jayden said Banana chocolate honey buns. The guy also asked if we wanted the sweetheart cake bread for free, but we said no. How embarrassing!

We got our bread and headed out of the bakery.

"I'll meet you in our hideout in an hour" He said before he went off in the opposite way.

I picked up Emily's and my mom's dry clean and went home.

I put the groceries away and gave them their dry cleaning before I went out. I saw him waiting there. Our hide out was in my family's secret cave where their were animals that know us.

"Sorry I'm late" I apologize.

"That's ok, "he assured.

"What did you want me for" I asked.

"Here, I figured out your size so I got a little something," He said then handing me 2 big bags of nice clothing.

"Why? Its too nice for me to wear" I blushed.

"Well there is a nice looking dress that would look nice on you if you went to the ball tomorrow night. And besides you look like you need something new," He replied.

"I have a surprise for you if you go to the ball" he winked and me, "oh, and here," he handed me an envelope. "Make sure you don't open it with them. Bye." And then he left.

I ran through the secret entrance so they won't see my bags and stuff. There was a hidden stairwell to my room through the entrance.

I quickly put all my stuff in my dresser before the bell rang.

" Mia, go get the mail" My mother yelled.

"Yes mother" I said taking the quick way down my room.

I went to get the mail and put on the counter. I grabbed the one that are for me and returned to my room. I walked up the stairs and opened my window where the birds came flying in.

I started to add stuff to my dress that Jayden Bought for me. It was beautiful. It was Pink strapless dress with black lace around the top. I added clear beads on the front and a blue ribbon on the back. Then I looked through the bag and found a tiara and beads for my hair and a huge box of stuff for everything I needed. I saw a shoe box and I opened them. They were my silver strapless diamond toe less high heels when I was younger But more grown up.

I put them on. They fit perfectly. I cleaned up my stuff and I cleaned my room up a bit more. Then I opened the envelope. It was an invitation to the ball, It said what time it starts and there is a car is going to pick us up.

Then I put everything back where it was and the bell rang again. It was time to set up dinner. So I went down the stairs to the kitchen and got started on that.

When I was finished the perpetration for dinner, I saw Jayden at the window. I went to open the door when Emily asked, "Who is at the door?"

"Um... My friend, who is a boy that I met while doing my chores." I replied.

"Well, is he cute?" She asked.

"Sure" I said with no emotion.

"Let the boy in" She demanded.

I opened the door and asked Why was he here.

"I came to help you out" he replied.

"Well, come in!" Emily said pushing me out the way and letting him in.

"Mia, why don't you get us some tea? "She said. I bet all she wanted was to flirt with Jayden... "Did you hear me, I said go get some tea!" She spoke like she was angry at me.

"Oh, sorry..."I said, a bit sad.

"I'll go with you" He rose quickly. He makes my life not like a horrible nightmare...I think I'm falling for him.

We made the tea and served it. Then Emily went to her room, only leaving Jayden and I alone.

We talked about how the clothes he gave me fit and stuff before my stepmother came down the stairs.

"Who is he?" She asked."

"This is mine and Emily's friend "I replied.

"Well nice to meet you" She spoke to Jayden before asking me, "is dinner ready yet?"

"Soon. The chief will serve it," I assured her.

That's when Emily popped out of nowhere and dragged me across the room.

"Ow!" I protested, rubbing my wrist.

"Ask Jayden to stay for dinner!" she demanded.

"Why?" I inquired, even though I kind of knew already.

"Well it would be nice. So ask him to stay for dinner!" She yelled at me.

So I went over there and asked him to stay for dinner. And you know what he said? Yes! Thank God...

"Why don't you sit here, while you wait for Mia?"Dayuu told Jayden then he went to the couch.

"Mia will be right back" Emily added, grabbing my wrist again and dragging me up the stairs.

We went to her room. I sat on the bed chair while she opened her nice pink chest.

"Do you have anything that looks nice to wear?" She asked.

"Sure, I think," I said.

"Well, lets see it! Go and get them now!" She shouted.

I went to my room and grabbed all the stuff that Jayden gave me except for the invitation and the dress he gave me to wear for the ball.

"Here," I said giving her the clothes.

"These are nice" She grinned, "here put this on" She said giving me my pink shirt dress with white knee high leggings.

I went to the bathroom and changed into the clothes he gave me. All she did with my hair to comb it and leave it down.

"Now your ready"She said. We headed down and I saw Dayuu's face in a little shocked. Then we all went to the dining table when all the food was out at the same time.

After diner...

We finished dinner somewhat quickly. I picked up the plates quickly and started to clean up. Dayuu and Emily went to their rooms while I did that.

"Let me help you,"Jayden said and grabbing the platers.

"Thanks,"I spoke gratefully.

After cleaning...

Mother and Emily came down to say their good byes.

"See you tomorrow night at the ball,"Jayden smiled, leaving.

"You're not going to the ball Mia"Dayuu snapped, then slapped my face.

"You will clean this house inside out, do your chores and the chief would be taking the day off. You will be cooking and cleaning."Emily smirked, "also clean that cat." When she said that a cat came out of the living room.

"I'll make a list on your door to make sure that you did everything." Dayuu said.

I ran up the stairs and into my room. I opened my laptop and I saw that Jayden was on line. I started to chat with him saying that I won't be going to the ball. He said that he will help out and take me there himself.

'Thanks' I typed in.

'No problem' he typed back.

I said good night and turned my computer off and went to sleep. I sure had a big day in the morning.

**A/N: Please Review this story and also if you have an Idea post it on Ideas for New stories for me. Or go on my profile and click on that. Also please check out my other stories. If you have any questions about me or any of my stories ask away. And I will update as fast as possible with this story.**

**And Big thanks to Carrie Moonstone and GosieGokaiRed for being my Beta Reader and Idea person. **

**And thank you for reading this.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi people. Thanks to the people from last chapter. If you forgotten, I will say it again. Big thanks to Carrie Moonstone for her/his idea also a big thanks for GosaiGokaiRed for being my beta reader. And Here is what you guys want: chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

**Mia's POV**

I was sleeping in my room till Emily came in my room, waking me up. I started to rouse through my daze. It _was_ 6:00 in the morning.

"What is it Emily?" I slurred my question.

"It's time to get up and do all these things on my list!" she snipped, putting a very long list of stuff for me to keep occupied with.

_Wow! There is a lot of stuff on that list_! I thought, _at least I have Jayden to help me._

I got up and made my bed. Then I started to get change into an appropriate outfit to do these items on this list. I grabbed a broom to clean the white marble staircase. It was so dusty….I started to cough.

"Mia, we want this place clean when we come back," Dayu said, grabbing her coat.

"You missed a spot," Emily smirked, kicking the pile of dirt all over the place before they left.

As soon as they were gone, the doorbell rang. I opened it to see Jayden at my front door.

"May I come?" he asked me politely.

"Come on in" that brought a little smile on my face before I blushed, "sorry if it's mess in here."

"This going to be hard. We need some heavy duty here to clean this room," he spoke, looking for a clean area to go, "I'll call a cleaning crew and they can do the mess part of the list while we do the easy stuff." He grabbed a phone to call the crew to come over as he talked.

"Ok, let's get started!" I exclaimed, relieved, grabbing two brooms.

"Let's do this" He agreed, grabbing one and starting to sweep up the place.

"I'll start on Dayu's room" I told him, grabbing a mask, a weed wacker, and other heavy duty items.

"Really! A weed wacker? Is that _really_ needed" he chuckled.

"Yup, if you want to prove it yourself…." I said with a clueless smile on my face.

"Actually, I don't want to see it. Leave that to the crew to do" he said with a I- don't- want-it face.

"Ok if you say so" I laughed, putting the stuff on the ground. There was a knock on the door, proving my theory when I saw there was crew outside the door. I let the people in and they started to clean everything.

We went to the kitchen do start lunch. I was making the salad, the pan searing hot with tuna, mixed greens, eggs, Haricot verts, tomatoes and olives drizzled with house vinaigrette. Jayden, in the meantime, was making a nice soup with vegetables and beef.

"What are we going to make for dessert?" I asked, a clueless look on my face, probably.

"Well, we could make Valrhona Chocolate Mousse with berries and raspberry sauce," He said gathering the ingredients to make it. He sure was specific…

"What do we need?" I asked, getting excited.

"Here. You can be on whip cream duty," he smiled, handing me icing sugar and cream.

When he passed me the cream, our hands touched for a moment. We both blushed a really light shade of red.

"Sorry" he apologized, removing his hand and looking flustered.

"That's ok" I replied, blushing deeper. I started to whip the cream and sugar into what is whip cream.

"Here," I said, handing the whipped cream and it happened again: Our hands touch and we were blushing really hard.

"Sorry" now it was my turn to aplogize.

"That's ok" he said still blushing, but a bit harder. Poor boy looked flustered….

We both removed our hands and we continue to cook. Then I look out the window I saw them.

"Jayden they're back! Tell the crew that they're done for the day…well, maybe 5 of them can stay. Hide in my room. It's upstairs and the door that has my name on it. Keep going and there is another door which is my room," I said trying to get everyone out of here and keeping the 5 in the shed.

"Here is the recipe for the mousse" he whispered, handing me the recipe and dashing to my room.

"Mia! We're home" Emily yelled.

"It's a bit cleaner than we thought" Dayu said, looking mildly impressed.

"Is lunch ready yet" Emily asked impatiently.

"Yes, I will get it" I nodded while everyone sat down…except for me, of course.

"Here is the salad and soup," I gave them the soup and the salad quickly, "what do you think?"

"It tastes… delicious" They spoke in sync, slurping up the soup loudly.

"Wait for the dessert," I smiled, weak from relief before going to the kitchen, trying to finish the mousses.

**Jayden's POV**

Wow, that was close! I started to walk up the stairs to her room. I hope she would except my surprise. I will I tell her that I'm the prince very, very soon.

I want her to marry me, after all. I opened the door to her room…. it looked wonderful. I went over to her window and opened it, hoping for fresh air. Birds flew in and one of the birds went to perch on my shoulder.

"Hi, little bird" I said rubbing its belly. It chirped and rubbed its head on my neck affectionality. I love animals…apparently so did Mia.

I went over to her closet and opened it. I found her dress that I gave her…she had even added more decoration. It was beautiful….but there was something missing.

A bird flew in right then and gave me a flower. I put it on the dress carefully and smiled, standing back to admire it.

Perfect.

**Mia's POV**

I just gave them the chocolate mousse.

"How does it taste" I asked nervously.

"It's good" They exclaimed in sync.

I went to the kitchen quickly to get sandwiches Jayden and I to eat, calling behind me, "If you need me, I'll be in my room" I took the sandwiches with some juice with me.

I went to my room and just before I opened the door, I sneak a peek at Jayde. I saw him adding to my dress.

"Hey," I said smiling, "I see you found my dress"

I headed towards him while I spoke and put the sandwiches on my desk. Those could wait a minute.

"You add stuff on your dress," He finished what he was doing with an approving smile.

"Yeah… it looked kinda' plain" I blushed a bit.

"Well, I added more on. Do you like it?" He inquired, showing me the dress.

"I love it!" I said giving him a peck on the cheek. He was blushing so red, it almost wasn't red.

"Here, you deserve these" I said handing him the plate of sandwiches.

He grabbed one of the sandwiches and took a bite out of it, "This tastes delicious!"

"Thank you" I said blushing strawberry.

"Well, you will look beautiful in this dress tonight," He smiled, finishing the sandwich and grabbing another one.

"Thanks" wow, my cheeks were somehow not on fire, "I can't wait for your big surprise."

"Mia!, Were going back to town to go shop for tonight's ball, so we want this house clean and the garden weeded and planted. Bye," Dayu ordered sharply through the radio on the wall.

"Well, let's go" I sigh, heading towards the door. We went downstairs to clean the dining room and the kitchen together.

We called the crew to finish cleaning the house and garden.

"Wow! It's a mess here…" I said scraping chocolate mousse off the floor. Was I really that messy a cook?

"Well let's get cleaning!" he said grabbing the plates and bowls, still somehow smiling.

**After cleaning…**

"Finally, were finished" I said and jumped on my bed. "Well want to try on your dress" He said handing me the dress.

"Wait her" I said heading to my personal bathroom. I got on my dress and it looks so beautiful on my body.

I came out of the bathroom. His mouth came down a bit. "Lets put the other stuff on" He said closing his mouth and grabbed the huge box of stuff.

He put my hair in a half up and half down thing. But in a bun instead of a pony tail. He was going to curl my hair that is not in the bun.

I put on my make up and shoes. He help put on a necklace that was a locket given to me before my mother passed.

"Lets put on the final touches" He said putting the tiara on my head.

"Lets take a photo of you looking like that" he said grabbing his camera and taking a photo of me. I posed.

"Can I clean up before they come home" I said taking everything off.

I went to my bathroom and washed my makeup off my face. I got on my regular clothes.

"Were back!" Emily said threw the radio on the wall. I came down to greet them.

"Lets go to my room and you will help me get ready for the ball" She said dragging me up to her room.

I got her all ready. "Thanks, Bye" She rudely said pushing me out of the room.

So I went back to my room and Jayden helped me get ready. I looked like the photo that Jayden took, but even more beautiful.

"So I'll see you at the ball " he said climbing down the window and heading back to the castle.

So I went downstairs and see them almost leaving. "Wait!" I yelled.

"I'm finished all of the work. Could I come along" I asked. "No!" they shouted. Then the cat came and scratched my dress and took one of my shoes. "I'll take this" Emily said grabbing my tiara.

"Looks like you can't go looking like this" Dayuu said walking away and into the car.

I cried to the garden and headed to the bench. Then a magical fairy or something appeared.

"Chika, what's wrong" the guy said. "I can't go to the ball now" I said whipping my tears off my eyes.

"Who are you" I asked. "I am your Godfather, Antonio" He said. "now lets get you to the ball" he said.

He gave me a new dress that looked nicer than the one Jayden gave me. And a nicer tiara. He gave me another copy of the dress Jayden gave me.

"Now lets get you to the ball" he said waving his wand and making a car appear.

"Remember this, this spell will only last till midnight and everything on you will turn back" Antonio said then poofing away.

Lets get going. When I got there, I walked into the palace and everyone looked at me.

All the girls were whispering about me. Then the prince who looks a lot like Jayden came and asked me to dance.

"would you like to dance" He asked putting his hand out. "Yes" I said grabbing his hand.

We danced and talked. We walked outside. "You look like someone I know" I said.

"Well, my name is Jayden" He said. I was shocked about that. "Well you look like someone I know" He said.

Then the timer on my phone rang. "I have to go now" I said about to leave and I dropped my mother's necklace.

I still ran. "Wait! When will I see you again" He asked. "soon" I said jumping into the car.

I was so close to my house when, everything turn back to normal. I ran till I reached my house.

I went to my room to change out of these rags.

**With Jayden…**

Who was that I asked myself. Then I walked down the steps and I found a locket with a gold chain.

I tried to open it but it was locked. That girl looked like Mia. I promise myself to find out who that girl is and give her necklace back. Once I find her I will ask her to marry me.

I wonder why Mia didn't come. I will ask her tomorrow why she didn't come, but for now lets think who owns this locket.

**A/N: I want to thank them again for what they did. Please Review this and stay tone for chapter 3. Thanks.**


End file.
